leatherhead is raped by an alien
by turtlemaniac
Summary: during an alien invasion leatherhead is discovered and soon he forced to have sex as they want information they think he has
1. leatherhead is raped

one day leatherhead was sitting in his house in the sewers away from his friends so he wouldn't hurt them when he heard a noise so he looked out and saw a group of giant dinosaurs so he tried to remain hidden however one of the group saw him and said "you there we're looking for four turtles and a fugitoid robot have you seen them?" then leatherhead said "they are my friends i will never reveal their location to you" then the leader of the group said "we triceratons get the information we need using any means necessary" then he grabbed leatherhead and pinned him to the floor so leatherhead said "what will you do with me? torture me?" then the triceraton leader said "no we will rape you i smell female reproductive organs inside you and our sperm is very virile you will get pregnant unless you give us the information" then leatherhead said "i will never betray my friends" so the triceraton pulled his clothes down and pulled open leatherheads hole then he thrust himself into leatherhead as quickly as he could then raped him until he he felt the giant croc filling up with his cum then he said "now tell us where are the turtles?" and leatherhead said "never" then he passed out so the triceratons left him to continue the search.

as soon as leatherhead came around he was very sore but managed to get himself into his home and cleaned up then he fell asleep again trying to forget he was raped however over the next few days though the triceratons left leatherhead still had nightmares about them so he told the turtles not to come over and visit however one day nearly two weeks after the triceratons had left leatherhead woke up feeling sick and his stomach was hurting so as he laid in the bed crying in pain he picked up his phone and dialed the first number that came on screen.

as splinter heard his phone ring he picked it up and said "what is it leatherhead?" and leatherhead said "it hurts splinter please help me" then splinter said "we will be right over my friend try to keep calm" then he hung up the phone and rushed out to the living room and as the turtles saw him leo said "what's wrong sensei?" and splinter said "leatherhead is in severe pain we must go help him now" so donny got a few basic medical things in a bag then they piled onto the sewer car and rushed over to leatherheads home.

as soon as the sewer car pulled up at leatherheads splinter got out and ran ahead to find leatherhead then he said "boys in the bedroom hurry he is in a bad way" so the turtles ran up but as they saw leatherhead they all gasped as he was crying and holding his stomach but he was also covered in bruises and cuts which appeared to be weeks old so leo said "what happened leatherhead?" but leatherhead was crying in pain still so donny said "that can wait i need to tend his injuries first" then he started to clean and bandage the wounds however when he came to leatherheads stomach he couldn't see any wounds so he said "leatherhead i can't see a reason for your stomach pain i need to take you back to the lair for more extensive tests is that alright?" then leatherhead nodded so between the turtles and splinter they helped him up and got him onto the sewer car then they zoomed back home.

as soon as leatherhead was on a bed in the lab everyone except donny started to leave but then leatherhead said "please don't go splinter" so splinter said "ok my friend" then he went back over and held leatherheads hand but as he did donny examined leatherhead and found that his stomach was the part that hurt the most so he said "who did this to you leatherhead? what did they do to your stomach?" then leatherhead said "the aliens they raped me and i couldn't stop them they were so strong and outnumbered me it hurt and i begged them not to but they were laughing at me" then splinter said "oh leatherhead why did you not tell us before? we could have helped you sooner" then leatherhead said "i was embarrassed and in so much pain" then donny said "leatherhead i know you don't want to think about this but is there a chance you're pregnant?" then leatherhead nodded before hanging his head in shame so splinter said "there is nothing to be ashamed about leatherhead you could not stop them" then donny said "i'm just going to take some blood for a test leatherhead to determine whether you're really pregnant or not" then he picked up a needle however then leatherhead freaked out and jumped up then ran away.

as leatherhead ran away from the turtles lair he came to a part of the sewers he didn't know so he sat down crying partially in pain and partially because he knew he was pregnant and couldn't have an alien baby however before he could think much he heard someone coming and before he could see who it was his world faded to black as he fell unconscious however then the person who had darted leatherhead came along and said "careful with him the triceratons were bragging about raping him if he's pregnant i want that child" then he stepped out of the shadows to admire leatherhead before he was loaded onto a van and taken to a secure facility in the desert.

when leatherhead woke up he was aware that he was no longer in the sewers so he looked around and saw a man so he said "who are you? what do you want with me?" then the man said "i am agent bishop and i want that triceraton spawn you're carrying" then leatherhead said "i will never let you have this child it would be treated badly maybe even killed" then bishop said "i don't see that you have any choice in this matter as soon as you go into labour my men will be there to take the child by force" then he left so leatherhead sat in the corner of the cell crying as he knew that bishop was right.

over the next few months leatherhead was beaten badly and his wounds from fighting the triceratons reopened however after three months he woke up one morning to see that everybody was running around loading vans and just then the turtles showed up at the cell door but he was so badly beaten they didn't recognise him so leo said "this isn't him either don i thought you said leatherhead was here" then donny said "he should be" the leatherhead said "my friends it is me please help" then leo said "oh my god leatherhead what happened to you?" then donny said "no time guys that bomb is set to detonate in two minutes we gotta get out of here" so leo released leatherhead and helped him to a nearby helicopter then just as they flew out of the building it blew up then as leo flew the helicopter donny started to tend leatherheads wounds again but as he did leatherhead passed out so when they got back to the lair he had the others go get splinter to help him with leatherheads wounds and as soon as splinter got out to the helicopter he said "what happened? who did this to him?" and donny said "we don't know dad but he's badly injured and if he is pregnant they could have harmed the baby" then splinter said "we have to get him into the lab once there we can properly tend his wounds and check on the baby" but just then leatherhead started to come around and he said "no baby anymore they killed it two months ago" then donny said "oh i'm so sorry leatherhead are you sure?" and leatherhead nodded then said "lots of blood, so much pain" then he passed out again.

as soon as splinter and donny had leatherhead on a bed in the med lab they both worked on his wounds then as soon as they had bandaged all the wounds only then did they realise how badly hurt he was as he was almost covered in bandages but then leatherhead started to wake up so splinter said "do not try to get up leatherhead you were badly injured you need full bed rest for at least a week" then leatherhead said "it hurts so much splinter" then donny said "i can help with that" then he gave leatherhead an injection and after a while the pain went away so leatherhead laid on the bed talking to splinter and donny for a while before drifting off to sleep again.

over the next week leatherheads wounds slowly healed and finally donny let him out of the lab then after another week with the turtles while he sorted out his home he finally left the turtles to go back to a place of his own however after this leatherhead slowly withdrew from the turtles lives and they never saw him but what they didn't know was that he was hiding because he didn't want anyone finding him or his baby however he made three trips to the surface every week to gather food and essential baby supplies before his child was born.

one day when leatherhead was almost ready to give birth he woke up and started to get on with his day however that night while he was on the surface getting more food for himself he felt a cramp and as he straightened up he heard a splashing sound so he looked down to see his waters had broken so immediately he went back home and laid on the bed however as he felt more contractions he started crying in pain and after many hours in labour he knew he had to start pushing so he pushed however he then cried out in pain and held his stomach and knowing it was that painful and that he might lose a lot of blood he picked up the phone and called splinter then as splinter picked up the phone he said "leatherhead it is good to hear from you my friend" then leatherhead said "please help splinter losing blood" then splinter said "why? what happened?" then leatherhead said "i lied i'm still pregnant the baby's coming" then splinter said "i will be right there do you want me to bring the boys?" then leatherhead said "no just you" so splinter hung up the phone then after borrowing the sewer car on the pretence of wanting to survey the sewers he headed out.

as soon as splinter got to leatherheads home he ran to find his friend and as he did he said "how is your labour progressing?" and leatherhead said "the baby is coming quickly, contractions only two minutes apart" then he howled as another contraction tore through him so splinter quickly positioned himself between leatherheads legs and as he looked he said "i can see the head keep pushing leatherhead" so leatherhead did and after another twenty minutes as leatherhead pushed he hear a cry so he looked up and said "is it alright? what is it splinter?" then splinter said "a little girl and she is perfect" then leatherhead sat up slowly as he was sore then he said "she looks beautiful if none of us knew her father was an alien she could pass for a mutant" then splinter said "what will you do with her leatherhead?" and leatherhead said "i don't know splinter but i think i'll keep her she did nothing wrong to lose her mother and have her father so many light years away" then splinter said "come back with me leatherhead we can help you care for the baby" then leatherhead said "no i want to raise her alone i ask only that you never tell the boys where i live" so splinter said "i promise my friend i will leave you and the child in peace now" then he went out and drove the sewer car back home.

over the next few years leatherhead and his child were left in peace however one day he heard noises in the sewers so he strapped his child now named justine to his back and went to investigate however as he got to the source he saw splinter and the turtles being attacked so he put justine on his front just held there by two easily slipped off straps then he ran in and after taking down enough enemies that he had a path to splinter and the turtles he ran to them and said "go i will keep then occupied" then leo said "no leatherhead we can't ask you to do that" then leatherhead said "five lives are more important than one leave now but i ask only one thing" then splinter said "anything my friend" then leatherhead said "if i never return make sure justine remembers me" then he pressed the baby into splinters arms and pushed him towards the exit.

as soon as leatherhead saw splinter and the turtles were gone he held off the enemies for as long as possible but then he was knocked out by a machine and as he fell to the floor agent bishop came over and said "he escaped the explosion did anyone see if he had a child?" then they all shook their heads so he said "well go find it he was pregnant when last i saw him the child is only two it can't have gotten far" so several people ran out to look for the baby however by now justine was already several miles away and still heading out of the city.

after the people had failed to find justine bishop took leatherhead back to his secret underwater base and kept leatherhead unconscious for as long as possible then as leatherhead woke up bishop walked over and said "where is the child?" and leatherhead said "what child?" then bishop said "the triceraton child you had and don't tell me you lost it i examined you and you gave birth" then leatherhead said "i decided the child was better off without me and gave it away" then bishop said "to who?" and leatherhead said "its father came back for it the child is in space living a normal, happy life" then bishop said "how do i know you're telling the truth?" then leatherhead said "because if you found it i would know and if the humans found it you wouldn't be hassling me about it" then bishop said "well i want a child from you luckily i have some triceraton sperm i found obviously they need to pleasure themselves too" then he brought out a syringe and as leatherhead saw it he tried to move away but couldn't so he had to lay there as bishop pushed the sperm into his vaginal slit and then he walked away leaving leatherhead tied to the table.

over the next few weeks leatherhead was moved around a lot however finally he was settled in a cell and was given food every day however one morning when he woke up he saw the breakfast being pushed into the cell but the smell of it made him feel sick so he ran through to the adjoining bathroom and threw up but then he collapsed and started holding his stomach in pain just like the first time he had become pregnant however this time he had no-one there to help him so he just had to lie on the floor until later that day when the pain subsided then he dragged himself out and collapsed into the bed however as he fell asleep bishop came in and when he saw him he said "get up you freak" then leatherhead sat up and said "what do you want?" and bishop said "i want you to take a pregnancy test my people say you've been sick today" so leatherhead took the test and as he gave it back to bishop he also spat at him then he said "i hope someone kills you" then bishop said "well i'll say that's your first mood swing" then he threw the test back at leatherhead before walking off again.

after this leatherhead looked for ways to escape however it was virtually impossible but one day when he was four months pregnant leatherhead woke up feeling pain like never before in his stomach so he cried out and a minute later bishop came along and said "shut up no-one can hear you" but then leatherhead said "please i'm bleeding" then bishop saw the blood flowing from leatherhead so he said "well from that amount of blood you've lost the child and you'll never carry another you're no use to me" then he clicked a button which dumped leatherhead into the water and threw after him the small amount of possessions that leatherhead had on him at the time he had been captured so leatherhead swam to the beach then he used the phone to call splinter.

as splinter picked up the phone he said "leatherhead i thought you were dead" then leatherhead said "i need your help splinter i'm pregnant again but i'm bleeding badly" then splinter said "where are you? we will be there as soon as possible" so leatherhead told splinter where he was then hung up to preserve his energy and as soon as splinter and the turtles got there leatherhead said "how is she splinter? how long have i been gone?" and splinter said "nearly a year leatherhead we all assumed you dead when you had not returned after a few months" then donny said "i've done all i can for now but if the baby is to survive we need to get him back to the lair and give him some drugs i can stop the miscarriage" then he and the others helped leatherhead up and into their new van before he passed out.

when leatherhead woke up he heard a lot of noises and saw people standing over him so he lashed out but then he heard splinter telling him to calm down so leatherhead did and a minute later he came to fully and saw it had only been donny stood over him so he said "what happened? how is the baby?" and donny said "the baby is fine but leatherhead you've been asleep a lot longer than you think" then leatherhead said "what do you mean?" and splinter said "you have been unconscious for nearly six months we delivered the baby just over a month ago" then leatherhead said "i want to see my baby bring me my baby" then he started to pull out the wires so splinter ran off and a minute later handed leatherhead a bundle of blankets so leatherhead cuddled the baby to himself crying with joy as he saw again the baby was perfect then donny said "it's a boy leatherhead we didn't name him because we knew you would wake up" then leatherhead said "why was i unconscious for so long?" and donny said "because the pregnancy was putting such a strain on your heart we had to keep you unconscious it was either that or we had to choose between you and the baby" then leatherhead said "thank you i appreciate you saving me and the baby" then splinter said "do you wish to see justine again?" then leatherhead nodded so splinter went out to get justine however as soon as he was gone donny said "i have to warn you leatherhead she was wounded in the escape the car overturned when we hit rubble and she was badly injured" and just then splinter came back in with justine in a wheelchair so leatherhead ran over to his child and said "no my poor baby how could you splinter? i entrusted my child to you and you allowed her to be so badly injured" then splinter said "i am sorry my friend but the injuries could not be prevented" then leatherhead said "i'll never trust you with my kids again i'm leaving" then he gave the baby to justine and asked her to hold him gently then he pushed justine out of the turtles lair and ran off to find a new home with his kids never to return to the turtles lair.


	2. lh's point of view over the years

after leaving the turtles lair leatherhead walked for hours even after his kids fell asleep and as soon as he realised he was far enough away from the turtles he then found a home and settled his children down on a bed of blankets and as soon as he was sure they wouldn't want up he ran off to the nearest manhole and went to the surface then as he looked around he gathered all the essentials such as some food and bedding deciding that actual beds could wait then he returned to the kids and as they woke up he gave justine some fruit to eat while he fed the baby then he said "what will i do? i can't raise these two in these conditions" then justine said "baby samsam" then leatherhead said "is that what you wish his name to be? sam?" then justine nodded so with that leatherhead named his young son samuel.

over the next few weeks leatherhead gathered the essentials for living in their new home and eventually had it looking like their old lair however he was always wary of what justine did as he was scared she might hurt herself going around in her wheelchair and often after she and sam were asleep he would cry as she would never be able to walk and go to the surface like he had always wanted for her but over time he got used to the fact that she was disabled and it never seemed to bother her as it was all she remembered so he stopped worrying and got on with life by playing with his two kids in new ways that involved both.

one day when justine was ten years old she was playing with her little brother playing hide and seek with her looking for him but as she went into the main area she thought she saw him by the pool so she rushed over however as she got nearer her wheelchair hit something and she was thrown from it into the pool however as she couldn't use her legs leatherhead never taught her to swim so as she hit the water she couldn't keep afloat and yelled "mommy help me" then leatherhead rushed out and as he saw her trying to keep above the water in the pool he ran over and pulled her out then he said "justine what happened?" and justine said "me and sam were playing hide and seek as i came to look for him over this way my chair hit something and i fell in" then leatherhead said "oh justine i am sorry i never put safety measures in to keep you from falling into the water" but then justine shivered and said "mommy i'm cold" so leatherhead took her up the the bathroom for a hot bath then he put her into bed to make sure she wouldn't get ill.

after this sam and justine stayed away from the pool but they grew up quickly and more mutants were being discovered in the sewers however one day when justine was 17 she was out in the sewers getting fresh air in the safe areas for her when she heard a noise so she turned around and saw another mutant walking towards her so she said "oh you scared me what's your name?" but then the other mutant grabbed her out of the wheelchair and said "this is just what i need a victim that can't run away" then he pulled justines clothes off and while she laid on the floor helpless and naked he took his trousers down then as justine saw his penis she knew his intentions so she screamed but the mutant covered her mouth then said "now i don't want interrupting" then he pushed himself inside justine and as he slid into her virgin pussy he moaned in pleasure but justine whimpered in pain however the mutant was none too gentle and he raped her violently until he released his seed inside her then he pulled out so justine said "please let me go" then the mutant said "if you tell anyone i'll hunt you down" then he walked off so justine got her clothes back on then wheeled herself back home.

as soon as justine got home she saw leatherhead and samuel waiting for her then leatherhead said "where were you justine? you have been gone hours i was beginning to think you were injured" but then justine started crying so leatherhead ran over and gave her a hug then she said "i'm sorry mum i didn't want to he made he" then leatherhead said "i smell male on you were you raped?" and justine nodded then cried again so leatherhead carefully picked justine up and took her to the bathroom then after washing her he took her to bed and stayed with her the whole night.

a few weeks later justine woke up feeling ill so she called out for leatherhead and as he got there he said "what it is justine?" and justine said "i feel sick mum" so leatherhead carried justine to the bathroom and as she was put by the toilet she threw up then as she was being sick leatherhead opened the door and yelled "samuel bring the medical bag to your sisters room she is very ill this morning" then he went back to justine and as she stopped throwing up leatherhead picked her up and took her back to her room. when justine was laid on her bed samuel said "is she going to be alright mum?" then leatherhead said "i'm sure she'll be fine but i need you to get me something from up top just in case" then sam said "anything for my big sis" then leatherhead took him to one side and said "i suspect your sister is pregnant i need you to go get a pregnancy test from the supplies warehouse i showed you last week" so sam nodded and ran off then leatherhead went back to justine and started to examine her.

half an hour later sam came back and gave leatherhead a bag then leatherhead went back to justine who said "what's that mum?" and leatherhead said "a test i need you to take to determine if i'm right or not" so justine with the help of her mother took the test then as they waited she said "what is it mum?" and leatherhead said "its a pregnancy test and i'm afraid the result is positive you're having a baby justine" then justine said "from when i was raped?" and leatherhead nodded so justine cried and leatherhead held her through her tears before she calmed down then they had a talk about the baby.

three months later justine had her first scan and saw that the baby was healthy and looked like it had taken on mostly her looks and justine was glad of this however at the end of the scan justine was just getting into her chair when she saw her toe move a bit so she said "mum my foot moved" then leatherhead said "but darling that's impossible" then justine said "fine watch and i'll do it again" so leatherhead watched her feet and after a lot of trying the toe moved again so leatherhead said "but that is impossible i did a scan myself your spinal cord is so badly damaged you should not be able to move" then justine said "maybe it's a miracle" then leatherhead said "yes maybe but i want to do a scan again to see how much your spinal cord has been fixed" then he took her to their scanner.

over the next few months justine had several scans and each one revealed her spinal cord was getting more fixed then on the day she had her six month pregnancy scan and was told she was having a daughter she was also told that she should be able to walk again so that afternoon with her brother and mother supporting her she slowly but surely took her first steps in over fifteen years then as she looked at leatherhead he smiled at her then justine sat down again and caressed her bump as if to thank her kid as leatherhead had worked out that the baby had fixed the damage to her spinal cord.

after this leatherhead helped justine to walk a small amount each day and gradually increased the distance and decreased the amount of support he gave her until eventually when she was eight months pregnant she could walk several hundred meters by herself however two weeks after this justine was in her bedroom when she felt a cramp in her bump but she thought nothing of this however an hour later she had felt another three cramps so she walked to the door and said "mum i think it's time the baby's coming" then leatherhead rushed up and said "are you sure?" then justine nodded and said "three contractions over an hour each one was really painful please help mum i didn't think it would be this bad" then leatherhead said "i know baby but it will all be over later today" then he took her to lie down again.

over the next few hours leatherhead sat with justine as her contractions became more painful and eventually he sent sam to get some painkillers for her in the gas form so she could take them easily then as soon as he returned she gulped some of the painkiller in and felt a bit better however as she started to push after another two hours she howled out in pain then sam stayed as well because leatherhead needed to keep checking on the baby so sam gave justine his hand to hold and as she pushed she was crying so after one particularly nasty contraction and push he said "you're doing great justine come on you can do this" so justine kept pushing and after nearly eight hours in labour as she pushed the baby came out and cried then leatherhead cleaned the baby up and laid her gently on justine's chest then he said "a healthy daughter" so justine said "i'm going to call her camilla" then she fed her and fell asleep as she was still very sore.


	3. turtles point of view over the years

after leatherhead had left with his kids Splinter started to wonder if it really was his fault that justine was paralysed so he started making notes on the accident and his findings then comparing his notes to other human cases of paralysis however all thi took him weeks and in this time he barely ate or slept and he was starting to get really thin but he refused the be interrupted from his work however after three weeks Leo went up to him and said "dad this wasn't your fault please you have to eat you're so skinny i can see your ribs if you take your kimono off and you didn't sleep in three days" then Splinter said "i need no sleep i need to reverse justine's paralysis" then he pushed Leo out of the door and closed it behind him.

after this Splinter became worse so the turtles decided to make him sleep by giving him drugged tea then they could feed him through a tube as he slept but when Leo went to give him the tea he found Splinter unconscious on the floor so he yelled "Donny get in here he's unconscious" so Donny ran in and as he saw their father he opened his clothes and said "i can see almost every bone in his body Leo i can save him but i need your help" so Leo nodded and followed Donny to the lab as he carried their father gently so as not to break any of his exposed and fragile bones.

when Splinter was on a bed Leo said "what can i do Donny?" and Donny said "while i get him on a drip and feeding tube to stabilise him i need you to get down all the liquid vitamins we have and make ready one injection of each quick as you can he needs them" so Leo did as he was told and after half an hours hard work Splinter was stable enough however as Leo and Donny tried to wake him it became apparent he was in a deep coma so Leo said "how long until he wakes Donny?" and Donny said "i don't know comas are unreliable he might be like that for a week a month or he may never wake up" then Leo said "we're not giving up on him" then he went out to tell his brothers.

a few months later when Splinter hadn't woken up the turtles gathered around his bed in the med lab and Raph said "maybe it's the lab he always did hate this place said it reminded him that we will get injured" then Leo said "Raphs right maybe we should move him back into his own bed" then Donny said "i'll do it now" so Raph decided to help and eventually between all four turtles they got Splinter into his bed and covered up how he like to be then Mikey said "he looks so frail and small" then Donny said "people who are in a coma always do we should talk to him for a while each day it might help" so Raph said "i'll take first shift we'll switch in two hour intervals so someones always here" so the others went off and Raph sat talking to Splinter.

after five years Donny gathered his brothers and said "guys he's just not recovering whatever sent him into this coma he's not going to come out of it i think we should let him go" then Mikey and Raph nodded however Leo said "no we're not letting our father die i'll care for him myself if you guys won't but i'm not giving up on him" so Leo was left to care for Splinter himself however he counted himself lucky that Splinter had a large bed so he could sleep next to his father and keep him company all day and all night sometimes he read to Splinter and could have sworn he saw a reaction from his sensei but each time his thoughts were unjustified as Splinter remained comatose.


	4. what happened in the end

two days after justine had given birth to camilla she was sitting in her room feeding her baby when leatherhead walked in and as she saw her mother she said "hey mum what's up?" and leatherhead said "i was just thinking about some of my old friends and how they would be glad to know you are no longer paralysed" then justine said "so why don't we go see them? tell them about the miracle" and leatherhead said "that sounds wonderful especially as i blamed them for your paralysis and said i would never speak to them again" then he left so justine finished feeding her baby then she also went out to get herself some lunch.

a week after justine had given birth leatherhead and his two kids plus one week old camilla were driving a modified car through the sewers and as leatherhead pulled up as close as possible to the turtles lair he said "wait here kids i'll come get you if it's safe" then he walked into the lair and as he did the turtles first turned to attack him but then they saw who it was so leo said "leatherhead it has been a while" then leatherhead said "i'll just get my kids then we can talk" then he went back out and helped justine out of the car and supported her as she walked into the lair and made themselves at home while mikey brought food.

as soon as everyone was sat down donny said "so how can justine walk leatherhead?" and leatherhead said "all will be revealed soon" so then leo looked at camilla and said "so who is this adorable little girl? your third child?" and leatherhead said "no after samuel i was left infertile camilla is my grandchild" then donny said "by which child?" and justine said "me i was raped by another mutant just over nine months ago" however just then camilla started crying so leatherhead said "i'll get the bottle for you sweetie i'm sure you don't want to breastfeed in front of virtual strangers" then he gave her a bottle which was still warm and she fed the baby.

while justine was feeding camilla leatherhead said "where is splinter? i expected to see him down here" then leo said "after you left he started blaming himself for justine being paralysed and wouldn't stop trying to find a way to reverse the paralysis he barely ate or slept and he worked himself so hard that one day he fell unconscious and he has been in a coma since" then justine said "maybe i can talk to him if he knows i can walk again he might wake up knowing there's nothing to blame himself for anymore" so leo said "well it's worth a shot i'll show you to his room" the he took her upstairs and showed her into splinters room before going back down.

as soon as justine saw splinter in his bed covered in wires and looking so frail she ran to the side of the bed and said "splinter if you can hear me it's justine i wanted to tell you that i can walk again so theres no need to blame yourself anymore please wake up your sons need you now more than ever and so do me and mum" and at that she started to cry but then she felt a hand over her own and splinter said "do not cry little one" then she looked up and said "you're awake" then splinter said "what do you mean you can walk again?" but then justine rushed off and shouted out of the door "hey guys he's awake splinters awake" then everyone rushed up so splinter said "will someone tell me why justine looks so old?" then donny said "you've been in a coma for fifteen years dad she can walk again" then splinter said "how? why did i not find out about it?" and leatherhead said "she only began to walk again six months ago because just over nine months ago she was raped and as the baby developed it fixed her spinal damage" then splinter sat talking to them all for hours and even met camilla before the little baby started to cry as she was tired and dirty so leatherhead took his family home and splinter was given a checkover then he too fell asleep.

after this leatherhead made sure to keep in contact with the turtles and even moved closer to them with his family however one day just over six years later when the turtles were 40 and splinter was 60 justine found out she was pregnant again however this time it was by her boyfriend but he wasn't there for long as when he found out she was pregnant he left her claiming the child wasn't his so leatherhead was once again left to support his pregnant daughter through her pregnancy but at her first scan justine was delighted to find out she was expecting twins and knew she had to tell splinter as he was something like a grandfather to her so she ran to the turtles lair and up to splinters room.

as justine entered splinters room she saw him sitting in a meditation pose so she said "I'm sorry to disturb you splinter but i have some exciting news to tell you" but splinter didn't react so she went over and touched his hand however it was cold so she checked for a pulse and when she couldn't find one she screamed and it was loud enough to bring the turtles running then donny said "what is it?" and justine said "he's dead splinters dead" so Donny went over and checked for himself then he nodded to the others but this only made justine more hysterical so leo said "calm down you won't do the baby any good" then justine said "babies it's twins" then she started sobbing again so donny acted quickly and gave her a sedative then he said "take her to a bedroom leo and keep an eye on her" so leo did that as donny called leatherhead.

when leatherhead got to the turtles lair he said "what happened here?" and raph said "justine went up to splinters room and a few minutes later we heard a scream so we ran up and she was hysterical and screaming he was dead" then leatherhead said "splinter is dead?" and donny nodded then said "leatherhead we had to sedate justine she was so hysterical she would have harmed the babies if you want to see her she's in leos room he's keeping an eye on her" then leatherhead said "thank you for making sure justine and her babies were safe though i am sure you were grieving your father you acted quickly to prevent further loss of life" then he went to leos room where justine was just waking up and as she saw leatherhead she said "oh mommy, splinters dead" then leatherhead said "i know baby, i know" then he gave her a hug.

the few days after this was a blur for the turtles as they were all in shock but so was justine and she was most badly affected as she had found splinter and she barely moved and just laid on the spare bed crying and holding her stomach like the babies contained within were the most precious things on earth and to her they were as they represented a chance to let splinters name live on and as the day for splinters funeral came around they all went to central park that night and in the most secluded area they could find that no humans ever went near they buried him and said their final goodbyes then after this they all went their separate ways agreeing to stay in touch with each other and visit leatherhead regularly.

each turtle never got over the death of their sensei and honoured him in their own ways leo visited the grave every week and meditated in the same way his father used to in order to connect with his spirit, mikey would always sit by his fathers grave telling him about the latest family news and the births in their family and he also begged him to help raph, raph meanwhile would often visit splinters grave while drunk and would shout at the grave yelling at splinter for leaving them so soon and without warning and sometimes even passed out on the grave and these times splinter would contact leo and watch over raph until leo arrived to take him home, donny spent all his time tinkering with things to put on his fathers grave knowing how splinter had always encouraged his tinkering from a young age telling him that sometimes you had to forge your own path.

sometimes leatherhead and his family would visit and would just sit by the grave in silence however in the years that followed his death they had more family to bring along as justine had her twins and named one of the children splinter and always told him he was named after a great and honourable man the twins would always play with a small toy while sitting on the grave so they could play with their grandpa in heaven and would even hug the grave to say goodbye when they had to leave while splinter looked down on his family happy that they were getting on with their lives but also happy in knowing that they never forgot about him.

the end


End file.
